Sacred Emeralds
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: It's Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones with Sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Okay this is Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones just with Sonic characters._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Sonic._**

**_Okay here are the characters and some of my OCs will be some of the characters if I can't find a Sonic character that fits them and if you think I should change who's who just tell me please and also Amy is staying Princess Eirika and Sonic is staying Seth._**

**_Amy as Princess Eirika,_**

**_OC as Prince Ephraim,_**

**_From Renais._**

**_Sonic as Seth,_**

**_Tails as Franz,_**

**_Espio as Ross,_**

**_Vector as Garcia,_**

**_Sonia as Neimi,_**

**_Manic as Colm,_**

**_Silver as Artur,_**

**_Blaze as Lute,_**

**_Knuckles as Kyle,_**

**_OC as Forde._**

**_From Freila._**

**_OC as Gilliam,_**

**_OC as Moulder,_**

**_OC as Venessa,_**

**_OC as Tana,_**

**_OC as Innes,_**

**_OC as Syrene._**

**_From Jehanna._**

**_OC as Joshua,_**

**_Shadow as Gerik,  
_**

**_Rouge as Tethys,_**

**_OC as Marisa._**

**_Charmy as Ewan,_**

**_From Rausten,_**

**_Sally as L'Arachel,_**

**_OC as Doz;a,  
_**

**_From Carcino._**

**_OC as Saleh,_**

**_OC as Rennac,_**

**_OC as Myrrh._**

**_From Grado._**

**_OC as Natasha,_**

**_Cream as Amelia,_**

**_Silver as Cormag_**

**_Uncle Chunk as Duessel,_**

**_OC as Knoll,_**

**_OC as Lyon,_**

**_OC as Orson._**

**_Grado Army._**

**_Mephiles as Valter,_**

**_OC as Selena,_**

**_OC as Glen,_**

**_OC as Caellach,_**

**_OC as Riev,_**

**_OC as Triado,_**

**_OC as Pablo,_**

**_OC as Carlyle._**

**_Rulers._**

**_OC as Fado,_**

**_OC as Hayden,_**

**_OC as Kilmt,_**

**_OC as Ismaire,_**

**_OC as Vigarde,_**

**_OC as Mansel._**

**_From Darkling woods.  
OC as Morva,  
_**

**_Black Doom as The Demon King (Fomortiis).  
_**

**_Okay here it is and also I am going to be playing The Sacred Stones while writing this so depending on how long it's going to take me to do each chapter on the game is going to take me how long on here and at the end I will make a chapter for each support conversation and I will do Eirika's side and then after I beat it I will restart it again and then do it Ephraim's side and so it's going to take me awhile to make this so enjoy and it's SonAmy that's why Sonic's Seth and Amy's Eirika and also all OCs shall be called the same name as the character their supposed to be in the game.  
_**

* * *

**In an age long past...**

**evil flooded over the land.**

**Creatures awash in the dark**

**tide ran wild, pushing mankind**

**to the brink of annihilation.**

**In it's despair, mankind**

**appealed to the heavens, and**

**from a blinding light came hope.**

The Sacred Stones

**These five glorious treasures**

**held the power to dispel evil.**

**The hero Grado and his warriors**

**used the Sacred Stones to combat**

**evil's darkness.**

**They defeated Black Doom and sealed his soul away within the stones.**

**With the darkness imprisoned,**

**peace returned to Magvel.**

**But this peace would not last...**

The continent of Magvel.

For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness.

The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation.

Nations have been built around their power and their legacy.

The kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King.

The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King.

The kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes.

The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor.

The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor.

These five contries house the power of the Sacred Stones.

They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino.

In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend,

and memories of the ancient dark arts have all be evaporated.

It is now the year 803...

In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity.

The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stones nations,

has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from the Emperor Vigarde.

A longtime all of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance.

Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another.

Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing.

Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself.

Renais will fall...

It is inevitable.

*Prolouge: The Fall of Renais*

Soldier: *runs to up to King Fado* Your Majesty, I bear bad news.

The Castle gate has been breached.

Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls.

King Fado: I understand.

Soldier: The garrison has fallen.

We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men.

Your Majesty, what are we to do?

..What else can we do?

Order your men to lay down their arms.

Amy: Father...

King Fado: Amy.

Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?

Amy: Yes, I have it right here.

King Fado: Good.

Sonic.

Sonic: Yes, Your Majesty?

King Fado: Take Amy and head for Frelia.

King Hayden is an honorable man.

I trust he will keep you safe.

Sonic: Understood.

And what of Your Majesty?

King Fado: Me? I shall remain here.

We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack?

I must know why.

Am I somehow responsible for this?

Have I erred in my leadership?

Renais is mine to guide...

How could I have failed her so?

Amy: Father, you can't stay! You mustn't!

If you remain behind, then so shall I!

King Fado: Go now, Sonic! Ride!

Take her to safety!

Sonic: *grabs Amy*

Amy: Father!

Sonic: Forgive me,

Your Highness.

Sonic: *leaves with Amy, and Tails*

King Fado: Ephraim, Amy...

You must survive.

*screen goes black and then it shows Sonic, Amy, and Tails arrive outside of the castle*

Tails: General Sonic!

Sonic: Tails, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia.

A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men.

Convey to the throne of all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements.

Tails: U-understood! *Tails left*

Sonic: Princess Amy, we must-

Quickly! Behind me!

Amy: *gets behind Amy*

Mephiles: You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais?

Well, this must be my lucky day.

You're a dead man. The wench goes with me.

Sonic: Never!

Mephiles: I am Mephiles, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general!

And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead.

Sonic: *attacks Mephiles but misses and then Mephiles attacks Sonic and hits him* Ahhh...

No!

*grabs Amy and rides away*

Mephiles: Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty?

How entertaining.

Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death.

More time to savor the hunt...

and the kill.

*screen goes black real quick and then it shows Sonic and Amy*

Sonic: Princess Amy! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men.

If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest.

Please forgive my grabbing you so... brusquely earlier.

Amy: Don't be foolish, Sonic.

If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle.

You are the reason I'm still alive.

You have my gratitude.

And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me...

It's my fault that you received such a grave wound.

Allow me to treat it, I-

Sonic: Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle.

We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia.

We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes.

Amy:...

I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe?

And what of my brother on the Grado front?

We've heard nothing from him for days.

Sonic: King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men.

I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check.

More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety.

How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you.

We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion.

Amy: Yes, of course. You're right.

Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair.

Come, Sonic. Let us go.

Sonic: Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan.

Let us proceed, Princess Amy.

Sonic: Your Highness, I won't like to you.

This will not be an easy ride.

Please, take this rapier.

If something should happen to me,

you must continue to Freila,

alone if need be.

(Skipping the battle part and everything in it)

Sonic: Princess, are you injured?

Amy: What?

Oh, no...

I'm fine, Sonic.

Sonic: But you look so pale...

Amy: I'm fine... Fine.

... This is war, isn't it?

It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon.

I never thought- I didn't know it would be this...savage.

Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad...

Why would the Grado Empire do this?

Tod what end would they start a war?

Sonic: Princess...

Amy:...Don't worry, Sonic. I won't give in to sorrow.

Let's get moving.

I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored.

I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother.

* * *

_**End of the chapter**_

_**Okay that awhile for me to type anyway please review and enjoy this and I just changed some of the characters and yes it will be Manonia and no Manic, Sonia, and Sonic will not be related in any way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay here's the second chapter I own nothing._**

* * *

Soldier: Princess Tana! Grado's forces are approaching!

Tana: What? SO soon? Ah, we've had no time!

Soldier: Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia.

Tana: I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Amy and her companions yet.

Amy is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her.

Oh, I know Go and ask Father-

I mean King Hayden for more troops.

Soldier: Yes, Your Highness!

Tana: Amy, please be safe.

*shows the soldier Tana was talking to leave*

Enemy Soldier: Commander Breguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying its position in the castle.

Breguet: Hmph.

They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance.

Enemy Soldier: What are your orders, sir?

Breguet: Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!

Enemy Soldier: As you command, sir.

*Shows Brequet go into a battle with a Freilan and defeat him*

Brequet: Ha! That's what happens when you face my lance!

(The relationshipw between swords, lances, and axes is called the weapon triangle. Lances are strong against swords,\. Swords are strong against axes. Axes are strong against lances. In that last battle, the enemy commander, Breguet, wielded a lance, while the Frelian soldier used a sword. Lances are strong against swords, so Breguet had an advantage. The weapon triangle can be very important in determining the outcome of a battle. For the time being, just remember that lances are strong against swords.)

Tana: St-stop right there!

Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!

Brequet: Is that so? And who might you be?

Tana: Who-? I am Tana, Princess of Freila.

I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer.

Breguet: Freila's royal brat, huh? How convenient...

Tana: Leave this castle immediately.

If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the earth's end.

Brequet: Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter.

Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear.

Seize the girl and lock her up!

Enemy Soldier 2: Right away, sir!

Tana: No! Let me go!

*flashes to Sonic and Amy arriving*

Amy: Sonic, look...

Sonic: I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia.

Princess, this place is perilous.

We should bypass MUlan altogether and head straight to the castle.

Amy: But we can't just ignore this...

You were there when Renais was invaded... You saw what I saw.

You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers.

Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped...

Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation.

Sonic:..

Amy: Please, Sonic. I can't allow that to happen here.

I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities.

Sonic: All right, Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan.

But, Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too.

Amy: Of course, Sonic. Come on! Let's go!

(Staring with this chapter, you will control not only Amy, but also Sonic, general of the Knights of Renais. You select and move him the same way you do Amy: by placing the cursor on him and pressing the A button. When all of your units have finished moving, your enemy's turn will begin automatically. If Amy, the leader of your group, falls in battle, the game is over. You can choose to continue playing if any of your allies fall, but defeated allies will never fight at your side again. Try to move forward with the fewest number of casualties possible.)

Sonic: Lady Amy, what are your orders?

(Place the cursor on Sonic and press the A button.)

*skipping till either Amy or Sonic talks again*

Amy: Sonic.

I need to know what's happening here. I'm going to visit that home.

*skipping again til either Amy or Sonic talk or something happens*

Tails: Sir Gilliam, is that Mulan? Have we reached Freila's border already?

Gilliam: Aye, we have. Her Highness Princess Tana should be inside the castle.

Tails: But look- the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers!

Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?

Gilliam: Too tough to say from here.

Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool.

We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety.

Tails: Yes... Yes, of course. We mustn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Amy's aid.

Gilliam: I've stronger armor then you do. I'll take the lead. Watch my back.

*Gilliam moves and attacks a Grado soldier gets hit then the battle ends and Tails moves over to him*

Tails: Sir Gilliam! Are you all right?

Gilliam: It's just a scratch.

Tails: Wait I...I have a vulnerary with me.

Let me give it to you.

(Blah blah blah)

Gilliam: Thanks, lad.

Tails: Please, sir... When I was a raw recruit, General Sonic taught me something. He said every soldier can serve a role, even the most inexperienced.

Wait...

Gilliam: What is it?

Tails: That knight.. Is that General Sonic? And his companion...must be Lady Amy!

(Blah blah blah)

*Battle with Breguet*

Brequet: Bah, what worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!  
This...this can't be... I...

*He's dead now*

Gilliam: Princess Tana.

Tana: Sir Gilliam...

I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble.

Gilliam: It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess.

Amy: Tana!

Tana:...Amy?! Is that really you?

Amy: Tana, what are you doing so far from Castle Frelia?

Tana: I heard that Renais had fallen and I was so worried...

But I'm glad to see that you're safe...

Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?

Amy: I wish I knew.

Tana: You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed...

Come, we must go to Castle Frelia.

My lord father may know something.

Amy: Thank you, Tana.

*Shows map*

(Amy and her companions have liberated the border castle.

Alongside Princess Tana of Frelia, they ride to the Frelian capital.

*At the Frelian captial*

King Hayden: Oh, Tana... I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again!

You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Bored Mulan.

You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?

Tana: Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news.

Amy! Come out now!

Amy: King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times.

King Hayden: Ah, Amy! It does my heart good to see you safe.

Amy: Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell.

But I'm not sure if my father...

King Hayden: Yes.

I... have received word of your father.

Amy: Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?

King Hayden:...My friend King Fado...did not survive the fall of Renais Castle.

Amy:...No, it cannot be...

Sonic:...

King Hayden: Rest assured, Gradow will be punished for it's cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise.

Amy please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must me.

Amy:...

Sonic: King Hayden.

You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?

King Hayden: Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn.

It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself.

Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall.

Amy: My brother ...

He fights on? Even now?

King Hayden: Yes. My pegasus knights bought this information at a great price.

Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart.

He is truly Fadow's son...

What a valiant youth.

I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not.

Amy: King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay.

I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements.

King Hayden: I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide.

I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed harm to befall you.

Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors.

Amy: I know you mean well, Your Majesty.

However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril.

My brother, he is a part of me...

I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life.

King Hayden: No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it.

King Hayden: I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but...

My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces.

We cannot spare a single brigade.

Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone.

Are you so determined to go?

Amy: Yes.

...With apologies.

King Hayden:...As resolute as your father, eh?

What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination?

Vanessa.

Vanessa: Here, Your Highness!

King Hayden: Moulder.

Moulder: You called, my king?

King Hayden: Gilliam.

Gilliam: Yes, sire?

King Hayden: You are to accompany Princess Amy of Renais into Grado territory.

I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother.

Moulter: Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us.

Vanessa: No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty.

Gilliam: Our lives are yours.

King Hayden: These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals.

They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey.

Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies.

I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions.

It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture.

Amy: King Hayden, I... Thank you.

King Hayden: No, save your thanks for your return... with your brother, Prince Ephraim.

Amy: Yes, Your Highness!

Tana: Amy, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you?

I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous.

What would happen if you were captured by Grado's mean?

Amy: Thank you for your concern, Tana. ut I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go.

Tana: Amy... Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?

Amy: Tana...

Tana: Why would Grado invade?

Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him.

And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not?

What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening...

Amy: I have no answers for you, Tana.

I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father.

This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have.

* * *

**_Okay here's the second one and by the way I'm doing a version of this as Shadonic as well anyway please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay here's the 3 chap and sorry it's been a few days but I've been busy. _**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

King Hayden apologizes for being unable to spare soldiers.

However, he does provide Amy with a small but trusted party of vassals.

Amy is grateful for the king's aid.

Chasing rumors of her brother, she sets out for Grado.

The group's first stop is the remote village of Ide, which was, until very recently,a part of Renais.

Here, Amy sees the devastation of Renais with her own eyes.

Ch.2 The Protected.

Amy: Seth has mapped out a route for us.

We'll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory.

Moulder: Hmm...

That would seem a sensible plan.

Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers...

Vanessa: Princess Amy, may I have your leave to scout ahead?

From the sky, I'll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops.

Moulder: We're yours to command, Your Highness. Will you give your permission?

Amy: Yes, of course.

Keep an eye out for the enemy bowmen though, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Yes, Your Highness, I shall.

I shall prove myself worthy of the honor of your trust.

Amy: She seems very...sincere.

Moulder: Sincere... Yes, quite.

*screen goes black for a second then it shows some bandits* (I will only refer the bandits as Bandit or Bandit L if they have names sorry but I'm not putting them.)

Bandit: Hey, boss! We've found more villages ripe for the picking.

Bandit leader: One, two, three... Ha ha ha! I love a good war!

With all those soldiers preoccupied, we're free to pillage as we please!

Right, Bone-you're in charge.

Grab everything that's not nailed down and bring it to the hideout.

Bandit: I'm on it.

*in a village*

Espio: Dad! Bandits approaching!

Vector: Hmm...

I'm getting you out of here, Espio. You stay close to me!

*flashes black for second*

Bandit L: Let's start with that village there! Go to it, boys! It's all yours.

Cut down anyone fool enough to get in your way.

I'm heading west around the mountains to the other villages.

*Bandit destroys the villages Espio and Vector were in*

Espio: Unnnng!

Vector: Espio? What is it? What's wrong?

Espio: It's nothing! It's just a scratch!

You're a warrior, Dad, and I am your son. I won't be beaten so easily.

Vector: Don't risk yourself so foolishly... We need to get you some help.

Please! Someone help my son!

(Espio is a journeyman.

Journeymen are inexperienced fighters wit low combat skills.

When they reach level 10, they

can change classes to become more powerful fighters or pirates.

You should avoid sending journeymen to face strong enemies.

Espio's father is Vector, a fighter.

Fighters who reach level 10 or higher can use hero crests to change classes and become heroes or warriors.

Additionally, cavaliers and knights can use knight crests to change glasses. They can choose between 2 types of soldiers.

Be sure to power up your units and change classes when you can.

*shows your characters come in and Vanessa was already there*

Vanessa: Ah! This looks serious.

I must report back to Princess Amy at once.

*Vanessa flies back to Amy and the others*

Vanessa: I have bad news.

The village to the east is under attack by bandits.

Amy: Bandits?!

Moulder: We have arrived at our first dilemma.

We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but...

Amy: But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed.

Vanessa, how fare the villagers?

Vanessa: I spotted one injured person. He appeared to be just a child.

Amy: Father Moulder, can your staff help him?

Moulder: Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but...

I cannot do it from here. He's too far away. I must be near him.

Vanessa: Princess, please leave this to me.

I shall bring the boy here.

(Because pegasus knights fly, mountains do not block their movement.

However, they are vulnerable to missile attacks, so watch out for archers.)

Moulder: Alright, Vanessa. It's up to you.

Vanessa: Very well. I'm off.

(Vanessa must rescue Espio.

First, place the cursor on Vanessa and press the A Button.)

(Move to a space next to Espio and press the A Button.)

Espio: Hey!

Vanessa: Calm down, lad. Keep squirming, and I may drop you.

I'm carrying you to the other side of these mountains.

Espio: Wait! Dad!

Vector: Don't worry about me. Go!

I'll hold these scum here. Take care of Espio!

Espio: DAD!

(Pegasus knights, cavaliers, and other mounted units can continue moving after they've rescued someone.

Go ahead and move to this space.)

(Espio has been rescued. Now bring Moulder to Vanessa. Select Moulder with the cursor and press the A Button.)

(Move close to Vanessa. Place the cursor on the flashing space and press the A Button.)

Amy: I'll head for the nearest village and warn them about the bandits.

(Visit a village to warn it about the bandit threat. First, place the cursor on Amy and press the A Button.)

Villager: This is terrible... What are we going to do? Those bandits are so close.

If we can't find some way to protect ourselves, the village is doomed.

Selena: Perhaps...

Amy: People, listen to me! You must close the village gates immediately.

Hurry, before the bandits arrive!

Selena: Who are you? You aren't from one of the neighboring towns, are you.

And your weapons give you away...

You're no peasant.

Amy: I am er...

My name is Erina. I'm a mercenary.

Selena: A mercenary named Erina, is it?

There's more to you then that, I feel. But don't worry-it's none of my affair.

I haven't told you who I am yet, have I?

I am Selena, a general in Grado's army.

Amy: Ah!

Selena: Is something wrong?

Amy: No...uh, nothing.

Selena: It looks like these villagers have some bandit troubles.

I would like to help, but I have orders...

I'm to leave for the capital immediately, and I cannot stay.

You're armed, and you claim to be a mercenary. Will you help them?

Amy: Um...

Selena: Is there a problem?

Amy: No! Of course I'll help them!

It's just... You're one of Grado's generals... Why...

Selena: These aren't soldiers. They're people.

Should they suffer because their leaders fight?

I've petitioned your aid. Take this as payment.

Amy:...

*Got a Red Gem*

(Sometimes, you will gain gold or items when you visit a village.

Villages can also be destroyed by bandits or other enemy troops.

Any of your allied units can visit villages and houses.

Visit all the villages and warn them before they're savaged by bandits. There is an armory due south of here. You could probably take the red gem you got at the village and sell it there. It's a good idea to buy iron swords and other everyday weapons at armories.

However, your funds are not endless.

There are armories in the other towns, too, so purchase only necessary items here)

(Vanessa is currently carrying Espio as a traveler.

Drop Espio off next to Moulder.

First, place the cursor on Vanessa and press the A Button.)

(Press the A Button and select drop.)

Vanessa: I've brought the boy.

Father Moulder, please heal his wounds.

(You can continue to move.

Espio's father, Vector, is still on the other side of the mountains.

Move close so that that it's easier to rescue him on your next turn.)

(Moulder can use his staff to restore some of Espio's HP.

Place the cursor on Moulder and press the A Button.

(Leave the cursor where it is and press the A Button again.)

(Now select Staff and press the A Button again.)

Espio: My wound... It's gone!

Moulder: Yes, it is. Now try to keep yourself out of harm's way.

(In this way, you can use Rescue and help units in danger, as well as in other situations. Use it to your advantage, and turn the battles in your favor. Try talking to Espio. Place the cursor on Amy and press the A Button.)

(Move Amy next to Espio. Place the cursor in the flashing space and press the A Button.)

(Select talk and press the A Button.)

Espio: Hey, listen! My village is being attacked by bandits.

My name's Espio.

Come on! You have to help me wide those thugs out!

Amy: All right, just... Just take a deep breath and calm down, Espio.

Leave the villages to us. We'll drive off the bandits.

Sonic, take the boy somewhere safe.

Espio: No! Wait! I'm going to fight, too!

Amy: But...

Espio: My father is out there alone fighting those bandits.

I've got to get back to him as quickly as possible!

I'm the son of the great Vector!

As long as I have my axe, no bandit will ever defeat me!

Amy: All right, I can see you're not going to be swayed.

But you must promise you will stay close to us.

(Espio has joined your team and become one of your allies. The green unit on the other side of the mountains is Vector. He is still neutral.

If you get the right person to talk to him, he may become an ally. Move into spaces adjoining green units and select Talk. Espio is Vector's . Move Espio into a space next to Garcia and choose Talk.)

(The objective on this map is to defeat all enemies. The number of enemies left appears on the edge of the screen.

Defeat all of your opponents to gain a victory.

From here on out, you''l also have the services of a supply convoy. The supply convoy always travels with your commander.

The commander of this group is Amy.

If you place an allied unit in a space next to Amy, the supply command will display. You will then be able to give and take items.

If you're carrying too many items it's a good idea to give some to the supply convoy.)

*In a battle*

Bandit L: Wait a minute! Wh-who are you?

*End of battle and yes Bandit L is still alive*

Espio: Dad!

Vector: Espio?! Boy, what did I tell you!? What are you doing here?

Don't worry about me. Hurry up and get yourself to safety!

Espio: Did you really think I could just run away while you fight, Dad?

You taught me that fighters fight for what's important to them!

There's no way I'm leaving! I'm fighting just like you!

Vector: Espio...

All right, listen to me. We'll cut our way out of here together!

Bandit L: Urgh... Blast...

*Yay Bandit L is dead now*

Vector: You saved my son. I owe you my thanks.

Amy: It's not necessary...

Sonic:...Hold on a moment...

Aren't you... the great Vector? You fought for Renais, didn't you?

Vector:...

Amy: Sonic, do you know this man?

Sonic: He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago.

When I was recruit, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him.

They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais.

Master Vector, you must know the peril out homeland faces right now...

Can we impose upon you to lend your strength to Renais once again?

Vector:...I'm sorry. I'm retired now.

I'm not a soldier anymore. It's... a decision I made long ago.

Sonic: Master Vector...

Vector:...When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country's honor.

I left no time for my family.

I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles.

When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind...

At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me.

Amy:...

Vector: I stood at my wife's grave and promised I would a father to our son.

I'm done with armies. I'm done with fighting, except to protect my son.

I've no regrets. I'm the boys father.

Sonic:...

Espio: You...you blasted fool! Father, what's all this nonsense I'm hearing?

Vector: Espio!

Espio: If your not going, then I will!

I'm a fighter! I know I can do this!

Vector: Espio, what are you saying? I...

Espio: Dad, please! Listen to me!

I respect you more then any other man in the world.

I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that!

But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself?

You're a warrior at heart! You can't give that up and be happy!

Vector:...

Espio: Look at me, Dad! Have you seen me fight?

I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior, like you.

You're free to worry, but I can survive on my own!

Vector:...Espio.

Espio: You want to challenge me, Father?

I'm a fighter! The best in all of Ide!

I'm not gonna lose to you! I'm not gonna lost to anyone!

Vector:..You're right.

You're a good soldier, Espio.

Sir Sonic...

Villager: Thank you so much for you help, Please, stay the night and rest...

Amy: We would if we could, be we have much to do and far to travel.

Your safety is reward enough.

Ah, well...

My, that is a splendid bracelet you're wearing.

Amy: Thank you. My father gave this to me.

Villager: It's a wonderful gift.

But you should be careful, wearing such a valuable item so openly.

Since Renais was invaded, things have become so dangerous around here.

There are gold-hungry thieves and bandits everywhere.

The most wicked are Bazba's Bandits. They are...cruel beyond words.

If you have something they want, your life is worthless than nothing.

Just eh other day they assaulted some travelers and... Oh, it was awful.

Amy: I...I can't believe such things...

Villager: Oh, Renais is finished, mark my words. The Grado Empire's stolen our future.

Our only hope against them was that Prince Ephraim would prevail. but...

Rumor has it that he's on the verge of being crushed by Grado's vast numbers.

These are dark days. Travel with care.

Amy:...

*Screen goes black*

Amy: Ephraim...

*Amy has flash back to 3 years ago*

Ephraim: It's time to start. Are you ready, Amy?

Amy: Yes, Ephraim. Let's being.

Ephraim: Tell me, though: why do you want me to teach you to fight?

I thought you didn't care for violence...

Amy: I do not like uncivilized behavior.

I think one can solve one's problems without fighting.

And yet...

Ephraim: And yet what?

Amy: I've always relied on you to protect me, Brother.

I would rather not be such a burden to you in the future.

So, I thought maybe I should learn to protect myself...

Ephraim: I'm your brother. Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters.

It's nothing for you to worry about. It's no cause for concern.

Amy: Yes, but...

I am your sister. Sisters are supposed to worry about their brothers.

So I would like to learn something of swordplay, if only a little.

And maybe, someday, I can protect you in your time of need...

So please, Ephraim.

Ephraim: All right, all right. How could I say no?

Honestly, once you get an idea into your head, that's it. I might as well give in.

It's agreed. I'll teach you, but won't hold back because you're my sister.

And I want not complaining once we've started, Amy.

Amy: Complain? Me? Never!

*End of flashback*

Amy:...

Manic: Oops! Beg your pardon.

Amy: Hey!

Sonic: Princess, are you all right?

Amy: Y-yes... Someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred.

Sonic: Hm? Your Highness, where is your bracelet?

Amy: My bracelet? It's...gone.

Where could it be? Did that man-

Sonic: I'll find him!

Amy: Don't worry about it, Sonic.

That bracelet was a gift from my father, but Ephraim needs our help.

I can't let sentimentality get in the way of my duty.

Sonic: No, Princess... We must retrieve your bracelet regardless of cost.

You cannot lost it. Let's go. We must hurry.

* * *

**_Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is and I don't own anything.**_

* * *

Amy and company pursue the thief who stole her bracelet.

Their chase leads them into the mountains, where Bazba's Bandits pillage at will.

Amy cannot ignore her countrymen's pleas for help.

She leads her group in search of the bandits' stronghold.

Ch.3 Bandits of Borgo.

Sonic: The local villagers tell me that Bazba's Bandits keep their lair nearby.

A few of them saw a lad matching the description of our bracelet thief.

It seems a fair guess that the youth is one of these bandits.

Amy: Bandits... Here in Renais, our homeland. I had no idea...

Burning our villages... Stealing from our people with no fear of reprisal?

Sonic: It wasn't always like this. The knights used to protect the citizenry...

However, with Renais in ruins and her army tatters, law and order are hard to find.

It doesn't look like the Grado army is interested in maintaining order here.

If nothing changes, Renais will continue this sad plunge into savagery.

Amy:...

Sonia: Uh... Hello?

Pardon me for asking...

but are you all some sort of ...mercenary troop?

Amy: Why do you ask?

Sonia: P-p-please you have to help Manic. You have to!

I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!

Amy: Please, you must calm yourself. Start at the beginning, and speak slowly.

Sonia: All right... Sniff.

I'm Sonia.

I'm from... I used to be from a village named Lark...

Except the village is gone.

Amy: Gone? What do you mean?

Sonia: Bazba's Bandits burned it down. Only Manic and I escaped.

The other villagers... The bandits attacked them and...

Amy:...

Sonic: Sonia, what are you doing here?

Sonia: Basba's Bandits... They have hideout in these mountains.

That's where Manic...

Um, Manic's my...uh... We've known each other since we were kids.

He went to steal back something the bandits took from me...

Amy: He went alone? That's a very dangerous thing...

Sonia: Yes, I know. Th-that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me.

If I lose Manic, too, I don't know... I... I'll...sniff..

Amy: Wait, please don't cry.

Don't worry. We'll find your friend and see that he's not harmed.

Sonia: Really? Really and truly? Oh, thank you! Thank you!

I... I don't have much money, but...I'll do anything to help.

Sonic: Your Highness? What will it be?

Amy: If the thief we're after has gone to the bandits' lair as well...

Well, it seems as though we share a common cause with Sonia.

She is a citizen of Renais, after all.

And isn't it our duty to defend our countrymen?

I'm only sad that we weren't here to protect her friends and neighbors...

So, yes, I feel we must help her.

Sonic: Very well. Sonia, I trust you can lead the way?

Sonia: Er, yes... It's this way.

Sonic: It figures. The doors are locked.

With no keys and no thief to pick the locks, we're stuck outside.

Amy: I see. We're at an impasse then, aren't we?

Sonic: Actually... No, we're in luck. You see that wall there, milady?

Amy: Yes, I do. It's cracked...

Sonic: That's right. A few well-aimed blows should bring it crumbling down.

(Walls with cracks in them can be attacked and destroyed.

Once a wall is destroyed, you can pass through the opening you've created.

When your way seems blocked, be sure to check all the walls.

Sonia: Um... Is there anything I can do to help? I feel so...

When I was little I used to go hunting with my grandfather.

What I mean is I can- I'm not bad with a bow.

Amy: A bow?

Sonia: Uh-huh.

Amy: What do you think, Sonic?

Sonic: An archer would come in handy in tight quarters like these.

With a good bow, we could attack from afar without fear...

Amy: Well, Sonia, can you take orders and keep out of danger?

Sonia: I... I'll try, Your Highness.

*Sonia attacks a bandit*  
(Bows are ranged weapons. They can be used to attack enemies who are a space away.

Additionally, they can be used to attack over walls.

Bandit L: Huh? Don't know who it is, but it looks like we got guests.

Let's give 'em a warm welcome, lads!

Remember, use your axes to hit 'em from this side of the wall!

They can't hurt what they can't hit! Now, get out there and cut 'em up!

(The bandits' hand axes can be used in both direct and indirect combat.

They can be wielded like a normal axes in direct, hand-to-hand combat.

or thrown to strike enemies who are a space away or at an angle to you.

Like bows, they can also hit enemies on the other side of walls.

Place the cursor on a unit and press the R Button to display that unit's status.

For example, if you select a bandit and press the R Button, you'll see that he's carrying a hand axe.

If you press the R Button again, you'll see help information for each item on-screen.

You can use the R Button to see the properties of weapons and items.

If there's something you don't understand about unit information, press the R Button.)

Manic: And here we go!

Ha! And not a soul saw me. These bandits are easy picking.

I guess I might as well start with these chests here.

(The thief Manic has appeared)

Thieves can steal items form other units.

Also, they can open the locks of doors and chests. Thieves are handy allies to have around.

Manic and Sonia are childhood friends. Try moving Sonia next to Manic and have her talk to him. He may decide to join you.

Enemy units may sometimes drop items when they are defeated.

In the same way you searched for hand axes earlier, try looking at enemy items with the R Button.

Green items are the items that will be dropped. Check enemy items beforehand to gain the advantage in combat.)

Sonia: M-Manic...

Manic: Sonia?! What are you doing here?

I told you to wait for me, didn't I?

Sonia: I couldn't... It's too dangerous.

C'mon, let's go home.

Manic: We don't have a home! Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me.

I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along.

Sonia: But...but...

Manic: Oh, this is ridiculous.

We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Sonia.

Sonia: I- All right.

(Manic and Sonia have an invisible bond that ties them together.

Units that have such a bond can develop a support relationship.

Units become closer and their bond stronger the longer they are adjacent to one another.

Eventually, they will be able to share a support conversation.

Units that share a support relationship fight with improved abilities when they are near each other.

There are three levels of support units can share: C, B, and A.

Levels are gained by staying side-by-side as much possible.

Manic and Sonia are not the only units that can have support relationships. Amy and Sonia, among others, can grow close to other units.

Watch how characters interact with each other to guess at who might share a support relationship with whom.

If you have two units you thinks may have such a bond, place them next to one another again and again.

Who knows: they may eventually share a support conversation.

However, bear in mind that each unit can have only have 5 support relationships.)

*Support between Manic and Sonia and they are not brother and sister as they are in Sonic Underground*

Manic: Sonia.

Sonia: Oh, Hi, Manic... How are you doing?

Manic: This is no time for pleasantries! You need to concentrate in battle!

Sonia: I was just being polite...

Manic: I never thought I'd see you on the battlefield.

Sonia: Well, I might not be the best, but when something needs to be done... I do it.

Manic: It's amazing how war affects people. I mean, look at you.

You're a bumbling cry baby, but even you've pulled yourself together temporarily.

Sonia: Uh...

Manic: When we were little, you followed me everywhere, tripping and crying...

Sonia: Oh! Sniff... Why are you always so mean? Waaa!

Manic: And now look at you! You're still following me everywhere, tripping and crying,

but now you're doing it on the battlefield. Will you PLEASE stop your boo-hooing?

Sonia: Sniff... OK... I'll try...

Manic: Man, you can't do anything without me, can you! And stop crying!

Sonia: But... Sniff...

Manic: What is it?!

Sonia: You're the one who's... making me cry.

Manic: Ugh!

*End of Support*

*Support between Sonic and Amy*

Amy: Sonic.

Sonic: What brings you, Princess?

Amy: How fare you, Sonic?

Ever since the castle fell you have been protecting me, despite your own injuries...

Sonic: Would that I could have served you better, my lady...

You were not meant to see such things.

But my wound has closed up, and it does not affect my lance arm...

Amy: Wait. Show it to me.

Look. The wound has closed, but it has not yet fully healed.

Sonic:...

What made you think of this, my lady?

Amy: Your fighting is as superb as ever, Sonic.

But when you raise your lance, I see flicker of pain of your face, as if you were merely enduring it...

But it only lasts a moment. Perhaps it is all just my imagination...

Sonic: Your Highness, please put your mind at ease.

My wound has healed. There is no reason to worry.

Amy: I would that were so, Sonic.

Please do not overextend yourself. I beg this of you.

Without you, I may not be able to continue this quest...

Sonic: You praise me too much, my lady...

*End of Support*

Bandit L: I'm the head of this bandit pack, the mighty Bazba!

Hope you've enjoyed your life, 'cuz it's about to end!

Bandit L: I'm the...mighty...Bazba...This...ain't-

*He's been defeated*

Sonia: M-Manic...

Manic: What now? I told you not to worry.

I could've robbed these bandits blind on my own, thank you very much.

Sonia: I was...worried...

Manic: H-hold on! I'm sorry! C'mon! Don't start bawling!

Sonia: Aaah...sniff...

No more dangerous stuff... by yourself ...

Manic: Fine, fine. I promise.

But you have to stop crying all the time. All right?

Sonia: Uh-huh...

Manic: Oh, yeah. Take a look at this.

Sonia: Hm?

Manic: I got your mirror back.

Remember how you cried when we left Lark? You thought you'd lost this.

I knew it was your mother's, and I knew those thugs had taken it.

So I went and got it back!

See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!

Sonia: Manic...

Aa... Waaah... Manic...

Manic: Hey! Wh-why are you crying this time?

C'mon! Stop! Knock it off! Please, Sonia...

Sonic:...This is quite touching, but...

I think you'd best return Princess Amy's bracelet to her now.

Manic: Wh-what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that I-

Manic: Whoa! Whoa there! Hold it! It's right here! Take it!

Sonic:...

Tell me, boy, is this the path you've chosen for your life?

If this girl matters to you, you must quit this dark road.

Manic: Uh, yeah... Right.

Sonic: We're leaving. Do not expect to be rescued again.

Farewell.

Manic:...Hey, wait!

Let us go with you. You can't just leave us here.

Sonic: Pardon?

Manic: Sonia and I... We've got no home to return to.

No matter where we go, there's just gonna be more fighting.

You're mercenaries, right? Well, then take us with you.

I'm a handy guy to have around. I know I can help you out.

Sonic: I would prefer not, but I'll agree with Amy's decision.

Our duty is a grave one however. We've no time to waste shepherding you.

Manic: That's fine with us.

You just wait-I promise you won't regret your decision.

Sonic: I retrieved your bracelet from the bandit' stronghold.

Here you are, Princess.

Amy: Thank you, Sonic.

You know... Father gave me this bracelet when I was a child.

It has only one match in the world, and my brother wears it.

Sonic: Lady Amy, you must take care never to lose that bracelet.

It is the proof the King Fado entrusted the future of Renais to you, his children.

Amy: Sonic... What is it you're not telling me?

Sonic:... I apologize, Your Highness.

When the time comes, I will tell you what I know. Until then, I...

Amy: I see.

If you tell me it must wait then it can wait. I trust you.

Sonic: Then we should get moving again.

We're safe from bandits for now, but I can't guarantee for how long.

Amy: This... This is just the beginning, isn't it?

If we hope to free our homeland, it will take battle after battle...

Sonic: I'm afraid so, Your Highness.

The day you and Prince Ephraim win back the freedom and honor of Renais will come.

But I fear it lies at the end of a long and treacherous road.

Amy: I know. I must fight for that day.

In the names of all those I could not save, I'll lead us home.

Let's go. My brother awaits!

*Grado Keep*

Selena: General Chuck.

Chuck: Selena. Have you been back long?

Tell me, how fares the campaign in Renais?

Selena: Signs of chaos abound.

Brigands ride without fear, and the peasants' cries fill the air.

Chuck: Hmm...

If Grado's troops do not enforce public order, the situation will only worsen.

And still, His Majesty has given us no orders.

Perhaps, just this once, I should take the lead...

Glen: What could His Majesty be thinking?

Breaking out long-held alliance with Renais-invading without warning...

He's never been this way before. He abhors violence.

Selena:...

Glen: And have you noticed the recent promotions? Who are they going to?

Certainly not the soldiers who have Grado's best interests at heart.

I fear this invasion is the prelude to a much larger war.

I feel as thought His Majesty is no longer the man we knew him to be.

Selena: Glen, it doesn't matter what any of us might think of our orders.

We are his servants, and we will not question His Majesty's intentions.

Glen: I know that, Selena. And yet...

Chuck: That's enough. Both of you. His Majesty summons us.

Let's hope we can learn a little during our audience.

Vigarde:...I appreciate your work in fulfilling your previous orders.

You are the hammers that drive the nails of the empire's will...

You will continue to operate... without hesitation...

wherever I send you.

Chuck: By your command.

Selena: In Your Majesty's name.

Glen: Yes, sire...

Vigarde:...However, I know this...

You, my Imperial Three, lack the strength to conquer the remaining nations alone.

In the invasion of Renais, certain soldiers performed beyond expectation.

I have chosen them to join you as new generals in the empire's service.

...Come.

...The performance of these men surpassed even your own.

With the addition of these three...

The empire will have six generals strong enough to conquer this land.

Do you understand?

Riev: Heh heh heh...

I am Riev, given the name Blood Beryl by His Majesty.

I know I am a newcomer, but I pray for your favor.

Chuck:...Understood.

Caellach: I'm Caellach. I was a mercenary, fighting in the desert.

Seems I'm to be called Tiger Eye.

You're a fine-lookin' lass, aren't you? Yeah, I'm gonna love working with you.

Selena:...

Mephiles: So we meet again. You know me as General Mephiles, but you can call me the Moonstone.

I'll save you worthless dogs from your own incompetence. You'll thank me later.

Glen: Mephiles... You scum!

Chuck: Peace, Glen.

Vigarde: Selena. Caellach. You will bring me Frelia.

Selena: Yes, sire.

Caellach: Sure. Good as done.

Riev. Duessel. You are charged with the defense of the empire.

...I will speak to you individually with more details later.

Riev: Heh heh heh... Understood, Your Majesty.

Chuck: By your command, sire.

Mephiles: And me?

Vigarde: Mephiles, Glen... I have other duties for you...

Glen: Yes, Your Majesty?

Vigarde: Renais has fallen, but Princess Amy still eludes us...

Her brother, Prince Ephraim, leads a resistance within our borders.

Bring the siblings to me.

Mephiles: Ha ha... Of course.

Glen:...

* * *

**_Here it is everyone please review._  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here it is. I own nothing._**

* * *

With her bracelet recovered, Amy sets out with renewed determination.

Passing through the ancient forest Zah 'ha brings them close to Grado's border.

As they near the town of Serafew, Amy's fears are assuaged by the lack of troops.

But never-before-seen terrors crawl in the shadows of the trees.

*Ch.4: Ancient Horrors*

Sonic: We're approaching Serafew, at the border of Renais and Grado.

Once we cross, we'll be in Grado...

Renvall won't be much farther.

Amy" That is, assuming we can cross the border without mishap...

Oh! Look! Over there!

Those strange figures... What... What are they?

Are they...human?

Sonic: I've never seen anything like it. What could they be?

*In a village*

Silver: What have we done to deserve the trials before us? What is happening to us?

How could such abominations walk our lands while the Sacred Emeralds protect us?

Blaze:...

Silver: Blaze, please, it's dangerous outside the walls. Stay here in the village.

Blaze: Those are revenants, aren't they?

There were the vanguard of Black Doom in the days of darkness.

The Tome of Nazania describes them in chapter 2, section 7, paragraph 8.

Silver: You know of them?

Blaze: Duh! I'm a prodigy. I can recall most everything I see or hear.

According to the book, revenants attack using razor-sharp claws.

Sounds painful, wouldn't you say?

Silver: Yes, er, well... Be that as it may, I must go aid those travelers outside.

You should stay here within the safety of the village.

Blaze: Very well. I don't mind staying here. In face, it seems the smarter choice.

Magic is far more powerful than any monster's claws.

The thickest hide and strongest armor are useless against magic's power.

Yes, I suppose I could have studied swords, but only magic is worthy of me.

Even if this village were to be assaulted by monsters, I could defend it perfectly.

(There are three different schools of magic, each of which is governed by the trinity of magic.

Light is strong against Dark.

Dark is strong against Anima.

Anima is strong against Light.

For now, just remember that Light is strong against Dark.)

Silver: Travelers, you must listen to me! The ancient forest of Za 'ha is dangerous.

Head south and pass through this place before the fiends surround you!

Amy: Who are you?

Silver: My name is Silver.

The temple has assigned me the task of cleansing the forest of these...things.

There are so many of the fiends, though, I wonder if I stand much chance alone.

So if you would, please flee now while you have the chance.

Amy: Fiends?

You're not talking about the same fiends that served the ancient Black Doom?

That can't be right... They're nothing but legends and fairy tales...

Silver: Yes, I felt the same when I heard.

And yet here they are. This place is filled with them.

I wonder how far they've spread... Surely they're not in Renais alone.

Amy: But...why are they here? How?

Sonic: Beware, Your Highness! Something approaches!

Silver Please allow me to deal with this.

Evil shade! May the blessed light drive you from this land!

*Silver attacks a monster and defeats it*

(The magic that Silver and Blaze wield cannot be stopped by physical defense.

However, magic resistance can affect the damage it does.

So, it's possible to do high damage to units like knights, who possess strong defenses.

On the other hand, it's difficult to harm units with high resistance, like pegasus knights.

Magic can also be used to attack directly or indirectly, like a hand axe.

It can be wielded like a sword to strike adjacent foes or like a bow to hit enemies at a distance.)

Sonic: We ought to help. He can't fight them all alone. Do you have orders?

(Starting on this map, you'll be able to use the preparations screen.

You can choose which units to send into battle and manage items to secure the best chance of victory.)

Silver: One of my companions is in that village to the south.

If any of you can get there swiftly, I implore you to watch over her safety.

Listen to me, travelers! If you can, try to stay in the woods.

Amy: Why should we stay in the woods?

Sonic: In combat, the trees provide cover against attacks.

The trees and branches make it difficult for enemies to strike.

Amy: Is that so? Fair enough

Let's stick to the trees then.

(Forests and other map areas may offer terrain bonuses.

Units in the forests are harder to hit and take less damage when struck.

Simply put, staying under trees makes it more difficult for enemies to hit and harm you.

Areas that have terrain bonuses and forests, mountains, fortresses, and gates, to name a few.

Use terrain to your advantage during combat to avoid risking your units.)

*Getting Blaze*

Blaze:...

Vanessa: Hm?

Blaze: Your flesh shows no sigh of putrefaction.

It seems you're not a revenant.

I've decided to join you in battle now.

My name is Blaze. I'm a mage of superior wisdom and rare ability.

I've been reading up on these revenants. They are, quite simply, no match for me.

I am superior after all.

*Yay Blaze is now helping*

*Great now in comes one of my most hated Fire Emblem characters L'Arachel or as in this fanfic Sally.*

Sally: Oh, my!

Those travelers are besieged by the agents of evil!

Dozla: Ha ha ha! Right you are, Lady Sally!

Sally: I cannot allow this to happen! Come!

We must charge down these cliffs and rush to their aid!

Rennec: We charge down these cliffs, and the only thing we'll be rushing to is death.

How about we fund us a nice, gentle path down, hm?

Sally: Ah... Yes, well... Let us hurry nonetheless.

I simply cannot abide those wicked beasts running amok!

*Yay their gone and sorry for the L'Arachel and Sally fans that read this but I don't like either of them*

*Support level B for Manic/Colm and Sonia/Neimi (Sorry if I spell her name wrong)*

Sonia: Whew!

Manic: What are you doing?

Sonia: Oh! M-Manic... I-I was just restringing my bow...

Manic: Wow. You really take after your grandfather. The way you handle your bow is great!

Sonia: Grandpa taught me how to shoot when I was little...

Manic: Yeah. Your grandfather was a really a top-notch archer.

I still remember how he tried to shoot me.

Sonia: W-well, Manic.

That's because you were stealing fruit from our tree.

Manic: He really taught me how frightening an archer with a good shot can be.

Sonia: But... He never hurt you.

He just wanted to scare you. He missed on purpose.

Manic: No, he was aiming for me. I was just too fast for him to hit me.

Sonia: He never missed a target when we went hunting.

Manic: Well, then, I guess I'm just faster then wild animals.

Sonia: Hee hee! Ha ha ha!

Manic: Hey! You're laughing at me, aren't you?

Sonia: Hee hee! That's not true...

It's just that... You haven't changed much since then.

Manic: What's that supposed to mean?

Sonia: J-just that you still exaggerate a lot.

But now that I think about it, you've always been on my side.

Manic: Not always!

And now especially, I can't always be there to protect you.

I have many responsibilities to this unit, you know.

Sonia: I know...

Manic: But I can't leave you alone either.

Sonia: Thank you...

*End of Support level B*

*Starting Support level B with Sonic and Amy*

Amy: Hrrngh...

Hahh!

What do you think?

Sonic: Your sword arm is magnificent, my lady.

You have improved yet again.

Amy: Thank you.

It is only because I know my brother will scold me if I do not practice every day.

But I still am nowhere near your level of skill, Sonic.

Sonic:...My lady, I hardly think...

Amy: Perhaps next time, you could spar with me and help me learn some technique?

The basics I've learned from my brother all apply to skills with the spear.

If I could learn the sword techniques of the Knights of Renais, then perhaps I could be even stronger.

I would be of greater help to you on the battlefield.

Sonic: Yes, but...

Princess Amy, I think you should stay away from front lines.

You are of the royal family of Renais. Please leave the fighting to me...

Amy: Still...

How can I just watch from afar while others risk their lives for me?

I cannot rely on you always.

I must learn to protect myself.

So please, continue to observe as I practice.

Sonic: Princess Amy...

*End of Support level B with Sonic and Amy*

*After battle*

Sonic: We've killed all the monsters.

Still, we'd best burn the bones to ash to be sure they don't return.

Amy: I still can't believe what we've been fighting here...

I'd thought those fiends nothing more then myth and legend.

Sonic: Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures.

And yet, the weakest of them could outmatch any normal man.

We cannot take this enemy lightly.

Blaze: Oh, yes. There are much worse then those revenants and the entombed...

Let's see, there's the bonewalkers, mauthe doogs, gargoyles, baels...

Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again.

Yes, we're in for some trouble. Even my fabulous power may not be enough.

Silver: O divine light, show me... Is this a sigh of dark days to come?

Amy: By all that's holy, what is happening?

Sonic: Princess Amy, perhaps it would be wise to return to Frelia and regroup.

Pressing forward seems foolish in light of recent events.

We cannot face both Grado's forces and more of those terrible things.

Amy: Sonic, I follow your point, and nothing would please me more then running for safety.

But what of my brother? He and his men are trapped in the same situation we are.

I know full well that i may be leading us into even greater danger, but...

Please try to understand.

Sonic: I do, my princess, and I vow to see you through this safely.

*Sally, Dozla, and Rennac show up*

Sally: Aha! Foul creatures, beware!

I, Sally, bestow upon you the honor of banishment at my blessed hands!

Amy:...

Sally: Oh... Where are the monsters?

Amy: Well, we just finished...

Sally: Ah, glad tidings indeed! The heavens must be rejoicing!

I am...a tad disappointed however. After all, I did rush all the way here to show you the splendor of my might.

Dozla: Gwah ha ha! It's a real shame, innit, Lady Sally?!

Rennac: What's shameful is the way you drag us around the countryside.

Amy: Pardon me, but...who are you?

Sally: Me?

Since you ask, please allow me to introduce myself.

It is I, the true light and glory of the sacred realm of Rausten...

Dozla: Stop! Lady Sally, you mustn't continue!

You cannot reveal your true identity here!

Sally: Oh, yes, you're right. Oh, I get so careless sometimes!

Now, I must ride off in anonymity. Oh, how beautifully romantic!

Amy: Uh... Right.

Sally: Fare thee well, strangers. Perhaps our paths will cross again.

Come, Dozla! Rennac! We ride!

Dozla: Gwah ha ha! Let's go, Rennac!

Rennac: All right, all right.

Amy:...What was that about?

* * *

**_Okay here it is and I would have posted this yesterday but the gameboy died and I didn't have anything else to play it on since my ds was dead and a 3ds can't play gameboy games so I had to wait for it to charge and it had died at night so I had to go to bed after I plugged it in so it could start charging and I might also post the next chapter today but anyway please review and tell me if I should just stop and forget this fanfic and finish My Hero and Hero v2 anyway bye.  
_**


End file.
